Ask The Ponies!
by Ashley Tigers
Summary: Ask the ponies from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic any question or dare!You can even ask Ashley and her friends some dares!
1. Chapter 1

Hello People Ashley and Sophia here!

Sophia:This is for a friend sense he could not keep on going with this story so he gave it to us!

Ashley:So you can ask any pony any dare or ask them a question!You can also ask us some questions or dares!

All:We will be waiting...

And Thank You FireSpeed!


	2. Chapter 2

FireSpeed:Dash got a joke?

Rainbow Dash:uh...let me see...

Pinkie:OH!Pick me!Pick me!

Rainbow Dash:(rolls eyes)ok Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie:Once there were two cupcakes on a Cupcake turn to the other cupcake and said"Man the tray is COLD!"and the other cupcake turns to that cupcake and says"AHHHHH TALKING CUPCAKE!"

Ashley:Also for theshockwave9gmail-com it works by asking a question or dare in the reviews and we put it in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

SonicMX:One for each of you!

Dash- Watch a PewDiePie scare montage and tell us what you think.

Applejack- smack rainbow dash upside the head every time she laughs at the video

Pinkie Pie- do something that's crazy, but make it sound normal.

Twilight- Buffalo Buffalo Buffalo Buffalo Buffalo.  
Where did that line come from?

Rarity- listen to one of Sweetie Belle's Speeches.

Fluttershy- say 'Apple'

* * *

RD looks at the screen as Applejack had her hoof ready.

RD then tried to hold her laughter then she burst out laughing.

Applejack hit her with Rainbow with her hoof then RD would stop laughing and glared at AJ but a few minutes after that she would laugh again.

Twilight:Well?

Rainbow:It...HA HA HA HA..I HA HA HA

Twilight:Ok..

* * *

Pinkie:Hmmm nah that's impossible everything I do is CRAZY!And it's impossible to make it sound normal...

* * *

Twilight:Buffalo?Hmmm

Twilight gets a book with her magic and starts reading it.

1 hour later...

Twilight:AAARRRGGGHHH!I CANT SEEM TO FIND IT IN ANY OF MY BOOKS!

* * *

Rarity:Oh my...I never knew she could talk like that!Her talent should be doing speeches!

* * *

Fluttershy:Um...Apple?

Ashley:KNIFE!

Fluttershy:EEPPP!

Fluttershy hides behind Pinkie.

Pinkie:Oh don't worry shy!Its just a joke there is no- HEY LOOK A KNIFE!

Twilight gets the knife with her magic.

Twilight:Very funny Sophia.

Sophia:(Troll Face)XD


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown: I got one :D *troll face*  
Me: Knock knock

* * *

Twilight:Um...who is there?

Fluttershy:I hope it's not another knife joke...

Pinkie:OH!I KNOW A GHOST OR A MONSER!Momnelestia?Mom?HUH!NIGHTMARE MOON!

Sophia:No...KNIFE!

Fluttershy:AHHHHHH!

Everypony looks at her.

Sophia:I was just kidding!


	5. Chapter 5

FireSpeed:Twilight and Dash were taking a walk when they get eaten by a big walrus. And don't put Twilight uses her magic or Dash flies away.

Dash struggles and kicks the walrus but she still does not get out.

Twilight:Rainbow!Your suppose to wait really patiently and maybe the walrus might be nice enough to let us out.

Rainbow:Or the Walrus is not nice ENOUGH and will swallow us WHOLE!

Twilight:No Rainbow som-WAIT!I AM LATE TO A MEETING WITH PRINCESS CELESTIA!

Rainbow:And?

Twilight:AND SHE WILL BE REALLY MAD IF I DONT COME IN TIME!

Twilight is now kicking and punching the walrus until the walrus spits them out.

Twilight then teleports to Canterlot.

Rainbow:Wow...talk about an egghead...


	6. Chapter 6

chipmunkfanantic:Okay I Have a question for both Twilight and Rainbow Dash

Twilight Rainbow how would the both of you feel about traveling outside of Ponyville in fact outside of Equestria through time and space seeing things that only ponykind can fathom ?

Rainbow:I would've feel...SO EXCITED!Traveling around the world?Even through time and space?AWESOME!

Twilight:Well it would give me an opportunity to learn new things and study them of course.

Rainbow and Ashley:EGGHEAD

Twilight:Grr...can you PLEASE stop calling me that?

Rainbow and Ashley:No thanks.

Twilight gets a knife with her magic

Twilight:I WILL THROW THIS!

RD:You wouldn't dare!

Ashley:Plus I can just move you know.

Twilight:(puts the knife down)yeah I know...sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

SonicMX:  
Got it!

Twilight- What's the meaning of life?

Rainbow Dash- take Rarity's gems from her gem box and hide them.

Fluttershy- What's your favorite Pokemon?

Rarity- go look it your gem box.

Pinkie Pie- WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH?! XD XD XD

Applejack- ... Uh... I got nothing. Go yell at a tree or have a conversation with it in front if Applebloom.

Ashly- Watch the ADSF movies. (Short Internet series, 1-6)

Luna(if possible)- have u met the Space core?

* * *

Twilight:Well the meaning of life is to survive,learn,and grow.

The gods gave us life to experience how to survive on your own.

You may need help and that's why we have parents to support us from when we are born until we die.

There are two ways to live life.

Be lazy,slack off and just think that life will be the way it is and you don't care about good grade.

Or study,learn,read,and get good grades.

That is the only way to be successful in life.

If you choose the first way,you wont study for all these years and when your 18 you will think 'why didn't I study?Now I will have to work in McDonalds or clean the toilets' which won't give you the money to survive.

the second way,Study all these years and when your 18 you will be an engineer or a doctor and maybe even FAMOUS!And you will be happy of what you did.

Life is like a race,you are always competing with someone so if your good at school,that is nothing!You still have a lot more challenges.

There is always someone as good as you.

That is the meaning of life.

everypony/body was listening.

Even Rainbow and Ashley.

Pinkie had her mouth hanging open and Rarity eyes were shinning. Fluttershy was smiling so was Ashley and Applejack.

Rainbow also had her mouth hanging open.

Ashley:XD

* * *

Rainbow:Are you sure?She will get REALLY mad if she finds out these are missing!

SonicMX:Just do it!Plus it will be fun to watch.

Ashley:Unless,Rainbow,your too scared!

Rainbow:I AM NOT SCARED!OK FINE!I WILL DO IT!(Steals gems)

* * *

Fluttershy:Um...what's Pokemon?

Pinkie:It's a type of these weird creatures that have have these SUPER powers and they go against each other!It is like what is happening in the bonus of the story THE TEN ELEMENTS!My favorite is Picacho!

Fluttershy:Ugh...

Rainbow:Ten Elements?Ashley do you know what the hay she is talking about.

Ashley(chuckling)Nope!

* * *

Rarity:Um...okay(walks over to gem box)

Her pupils shrank.

one second later...

"WHO STOLD MY PRECIOUS GEMS!?"

Rarity runs to the mane six and the cross group(AKA Ashley and her friends).Even faster then Sonic!

Rarity:WHO STOLD IT!TELL ME!

Rainbow smirked

RD:I did!

Rarity slowly looks at her with her eye twitching.

a few minutes later.

Rainbow:Remind me...Ow!To never...Ow!...steal a gem...ow!from Rarity again

Twilight was trying to heal all the scratches and bruises on Rainbow's body.

Rarity:I am deeply sorry Rainbow Dash!I just don't know what got into me!

Rainbow glared at her''Yeah...it's a mystery..."

Ashley was still laughing from the 'accident'

Ashley:oh come on Dash!Its not that bad!

Pinkie:Yeah...just a couple of marks...

Sophia:Or A LOT...

Rainbow rolls her eyes.

Rainbow:HA HA!grr..

* * *

Pinkie:THERE IS A BLACK SMITH HERE WHERE!,(looks around)Wait?Is this a joke!Cause I LOVE jokes!Let me see...IN THE BATHROOM!NO...IN THE CLOSET!Uh...where black smiths are always at?XD

* * *

Applejack:Yeah...they always tease me for talkin' to blunberk...

Ashley gets a tree and puts it in front of AJ.

She then gets Applebloom.

Applebloom:Uh...Ashley...why am I here?

Ashley:Just watch...

Applejack faces the tree.

Applejack:Uh...how is yur da?

Applebloom just stares then shakes her head.

Applebloom:Oh sis not again!

Nick then grins.

Nick:Have you been taking your medication?

All of the ponies laugh except for Applejack who just huffs and kicks the tree making it fall over.

Applejack:That ain't funny...

* * *

Ashley:Sure I'll watch it.

A few minutes later...

Ashley:Hey Rainbow!

Rainbow:What?

Ashley:I like trains.

A train appears out of nowhere.

Rainbow notices at the last second.

She screams and flies away from it.

Rainbow:GAH!ASHLEY!WHAT THE CELESTIA WAS THAT FOR!?

Ashley:heh heh...

* * *

Rainbow:Oh great now we have to travel to Cantorlot.

Pinkie:This is gonna be fun!

An hour later.

Ashley:I bet the Princess is sleeping...

Rainbow:(yawn)whatever...

Rarity:I hope this is worth it!My eyes can barely stay open!

Twilight:Here it is!Luna's room!

Twilight:Ok girls...we don't want to wake her up all roughy,we need to be gentle.

Applejack:I bet that will be easy for Fluttershy.

They slowly open the door.

Twilight winks at Fluttershy as she slowly nods her head.

Fluttershy:Um...Princess Luna?

No response.

Fluttershy:Um...exuse me Princess Luna?

Still no response.

Rainbow was already bored.

Rainbow:OK!MY TURN!PRINCESS LUNA!,

Luna jumps out of her bed and falls on the floor.

She gets up with something covering her eyes.

Luna:**HOW DARE YOU WAKE UP THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT!?DONT YOU KNOW ALL PRINCESSES NEED THEIR BEAUTY SLEEP?!**

Ashley:If you are the 'Princess Of The Night' then...why are you sleeping?

Luna recognizes the voice and takes away the thing that covering her eyes.

Luna:Oh!Elements of Harmony!Forgive me for my rude behavior.

Twilight:It's ok...we just want you to answer this question(Hands Luna pice of Paper)

Luna:Well...no I never meet the space core...whatever that is...any more questions?

Rainbow:Yeah,why are you sleeping if your the Princess of the Night?

Luna:My sister says I need more resting anything else?

They all shook there head and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Aura The hedgehog:  
I thought I would give this a try so... Do you ponies ever wonder that when you are really connected to the Elements that they will give you a Super transformation?

Rainbow:Hmmm...yeah I'm gonna let Twilight answer that.

Twilight:Well...yes I have...and I think I was about to go super when I was just a filly.I was doing a test an-

Fluttershy:Um...Twilight sorry to interrupt but I think they already know how you got your cutie mark.

Twilight:ugh!Sorry!As I was saying when I felt that power I felt...SUPER!

Pinkie:Oh!TWILIGHT!Remember when you turn super in the episode PINKIE KEEN?

Twilight:No Pinkie!I did not turn super!I was just really mad...

Ashley:Exactly!SUPER!

Rainbow:I wonder what my super would look like...


	9. Chapter 9

Mizushima-Keiichi:  
What will Twilight do when she meets a human?

Rainbow:You had to ask that?

Twilight:A human!Well Ashley is a human but she never shows me how they look what I would do is study them!See if they have some similar stuff that we have.

Pinkie:I KNOW!

Twilight:What?

Pinkie:Life!XD

Ashley:Well sense I am a human(my soul is not body)Twilight takes me to her lab to do these experiments.

Pinkie:It is soooo lame!

Rainbow:And she always ask tons of questions!

Twilight:HEY!IT IS A NEW SPECIES OK!


	10. Chapter 10

captainawsum9999:  
Me: I don't really have a specific favorite. One of them is Mega Charizard X. Look it up. It's so cool.  
Unknown: Okay  
Rainbow: I dare you to kiss Sonic  
Fluttershy: You got luck, I can't think of anything.  
Pinkie: Watch Cobanermani456 and HISHE on YouTube.  
Rarity: Give half of your gems to charity and the other half to Spike, and i will give you something in return.  
Twilight: Same thing as Rainbow, except for Tails. And be more seductive.  
AJ: How about you, uh... take a day off.  
Me: Let's see how this goes :)

* * *

Rainbow:Sonic?Who the hay is Sonic?

Pinkie:Wait...(pulls out a portal)

Pinkie then puts her hoof in the portal and gets out a confused blue hedgehog.

Sonic:Whata?!

Rainbow:He is Sonic?

Sonic:To be exact Sonic the fastest thing alive.

Rainbow:NOT!I am the fastest!

Ashley:Rainbow!Remember the dare?

Rainbow:grr...I will so regret this...

Rainbow leaned closed to Sonic with her eyes closed for she can't see him then you know...SOPHIA CAN YOU TYPE THIS PART!

Sophia:Ok!

As she pressed her lips against his and...

Ashley:NOT SO DETAILED YOUR MAKING ME SICK!

Ok so...they just kissed!

Once Rainbow leaned back she spitted.

Rainbow:Gah!That was gross!

* * *

Fluttershy:Yay!

* * *

Pinkie: that was...COOL CRAZY AND WEIRD AT THE SAME TIME!

Rainbow: She didn't actually watch it she watch how animals eat their food.

Ashley: Well...that is Pinkie Pie...

* * *

Rarity: Darling, I have to warn you without my gems I turn into another pony.

Pinkie: Like Miss Rarity?

Ashley: How do you know about that?

ALL(except Ashley)internet.

Twilight: Well Rarity you have to do it. Its a dare.

Rarity:grrr...FINE!YOU BETTER GIVE ME BACK 50MILLION GEMS!

LATER...

Rarity:At least just save I don't know like a 100 gems or more...

Spike:( a mouth full of gems)Sorry Rarity I am starving!

Rarity:grr...

* * *

Twilight:Umm...who is Tails?

Pinkie: Hold it...(brings a fox out of a portal.)

Tails: Huh? Hey Sonic told me about this place!

Twilight(in her mind)he looks kind of cute...

Appplejack:Well Twilight? Go ahead!

Ashley: Sophia...type it...but this time you can put a lot of detail...NOT THAT MUCH!

Sophia:Ok, ok calm your shiz.

Twilight without warning planted her soft lips against the fox's lips. Tails eyes widened but then slowly closed wrapped her hoof on the back of the fox's neck.

Ashley was looking away as Rainbow patted her back.

Ashley: Sophia...that enough...

Twilight then turned her head sideways to deepen the kiss. Moaning in pleasure.

Ashley:Sophia...

Tails then wrapped his arms around the unicorns neck and-

Ashley: SOPHIA!THIS IS RATED K NOT M!

Ashley had her face red with her hands tighten into a fist.

Sophia giggled.

Sophia:opps...forgot sorry Ash...

Ashley: let me type the rest...

Twilight pulled out from the kiss. Her face all red and so was Tails.

Twilight: Sorry...got a little lost their...

Ashley:(in mind)thank goodness she did not go any further...

* * *

Applejack:Well since it is a dar...ok!U hav such a big heart suger cube!


	11. Chapter 11

SonicMX:Rainbow Dash- read 'my little Dashie' and tell us what you think.

Pinkie Pie- watch the video 'cupcakes' and tell us what you think.  
(DONT LOOK IT UP IF U DONT KNOW IT! FORGET THIS QUESTION AND TRUST ME WHEN I SAY YOU WON'T REGRET IT!)

Twilight- Is the cake a lie? XD

Rarity- Why are you so classy? What started it?

Fluttershy- Have you been to... L-Lavender town?

Applejack- Perform a 'leap of faith' from atop your barn.  
(Swan dive from the barn roof into a hay stack)

Ashley- ... Do something Derpy related.

* * *

Rainbow:that was...so sad...(don't cry don't cry)

Ashley:All I say is wow...

Rainbow puts on sunglasses.

Rainbow: I am not crying...

* * *

Pinkie:okey dokey lokey!

a few minutes later...

Rainbow is has her mouth hanging open with her eyes with fear...

Pinkie: I don't get it...

* * *

Twilight:huh?um...yes?No?WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Ashley: I think he means cupcakes.

Twilight: OF COURSE ITS A LIE PINKIE WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO DASH!right?

Pinkie:maybe...

All: PINKIE!  
Pinkie:geez lowez I was just joking!

* * *

Rarity:Well it all started out when I was a filly. I loved how the pop stars would wear these amazing dresses and I always wanted to be like them. But in order to do that I had to change my attitude. At first I decided changing the way I talked and my manners(it was pretty difficult because my mother and father never taught me them)then I ended up like this!

Ashley:yeah...I am bored...

Rainbow:so am I...

Rarity: Please ladies! Have some respect!

Rainbow:ok...mom.(troll face)

* * *

Fluttershy:no...why?

Ashley:because...it is where they throw knifes at you and say KNIFES!

Fluttershy:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everybody stares at Fluttershy

Fluttershy:was I too loud?

* * *

Applejack: what the hay is the leap of faith? I Never heard of it.

Ashley: it is something in assassin's creed anyways go to the top of your barn and when I say jump you jump okay!

Applejack:alright.

AJ gets on the top of the barn and waits.

Ashley:Twilight,can you use your magic to put the hay stake where the X is.

Twilight:ok.

Pinkie: OH THIS IS GONNA BE SO FUN I MEAN WATCHING AJ FLY!HOW COOL IS THAT!

Pinkie then notices Trixie behind a bush charging her horn.

Trixie: You will pay Twilight Sparkle!(shoots laser)

Pinkie: TWILIGHT!JUMP JUMP JUMP JUMP!

Twilight notices the laser and screams. She throws the hay stack at the laser and the hay stack turns into a chicken.

AJ ears perk up and she ran backwards to get a boost then runs forwards.

Rainbow: NO APPLEJACK!WAIT!

But it was too late.

**CRASH!**

All:Ohhhhhhhhhh...

* * *

Ashley:ok...

Rainbow was flying peacefully in the air until she saw a fire ball aiming towards her. She dodged it but then she noticed another one. Then a billion of them are aiming towards her.

Rainbow then ends up with her hair messed up and burn marks.

Rainbow: WHO DID THIS!

Ashley: Oh sorry dash, I was just trying to roast that marshmallow but I guess I am really bad at aiming. I JUST DONT KNOW WHAT WENT WRONG!

Rainbow looks around for a marshmallow but it was right in front of Ashley.

Rainbow: oh this is so not over!


	12. Chapter 12

Aurora the hedgehog:Rainbow, about your super form? Yeah I think that your fur becomes white and your mane stands up. On to my question. Twilight have you ever learned a new attack or defense spell?

Rainbow:coooolllll!

Twilight: not yet Princess Celestia says I am not ready for that...yet...

Ashley:Yet meaning like...I don't know 100000000 years or more.

Rainbow: And it will come before you know it!(because you would already be dead when the time comes)


	13. Chapter 13

Datfuqtupponi :*waves his hand and Celestia poofs out of nowhere*and now*troll face* ANON magic!...*points one finger at Pinkie and the other finger at Celestia* Ka-LIFE SWAP! *Celestia and Pinkie have changed species(alicorn and earth pony)size and roles but not cutie marks or personalities* this spell will last for 48 hours. And there is NOTHING you can do to change it! NWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Celestia:I command you to change us back! RIGHT NOW!

Ashley:Sorry Princess the RULES are the RULES!

Pinkie:YEAH!KNOW I CAN RISE THE SUN!

Somewhere else...

Filly:MOMMY MOMMY!THERE IS A CUPCAKE AT THE SKY!

Mom:That is not a cupcake honey!That is...oh my Celestia IT IS A CUPCAKE!

Filly:And the clouds are balloons!

* * *

Rainbow:PINKIE PIE!DO NOT MAKE IT RAIN CANDY!

Pinkie:Sorry!FREE CANDY FOR EVERYPONY!

* * *

Twilight is running around her house with a worried face.

Twilight:OH NO NO NO THIS IS REALLY BAD!PINKIE PUTTED A SPEEL ON THE CLOUDS TO MAKE THEM BE BALLONS AND THE CAN NOT DISAPPEAR!PRINCESS CELESTIA IS TRYING HER BEST TO MAKE THE PONIES HAPPY BUT THEY ALL THINK SHE IS FAKE BECAUSE SHE HAS NO HORN OF WINGS!

Spike:Calm down Twilight I mean everpony is happy...well except you...Applejack business is booming because Pinkie made their trees to cotton candy AND made all the apples to zap apples!Fluttershy dosent have to waste bits on food now because her food bags have never ending ...well...how is she?

* * *

Rarity:oh no!COTTON CANDY STUCK ON MY HOOFS AGAIN!AND CANDY STUCK ON MY HAIR!

Rarity stomps inside her house and her eyes widened in fear.

Rarity:MY GEMS MY BEUITUFUL GEMS!THE TURNED INTO BALOONS!CURSE YOU Datfuqtupponi !


	14. Chapter 14

cooldude:Hey Ashley can you go super with anger or without it?

Ashley:I wouldent call it super but with anger...but if I have ALOT of anger I turn into my evil form which is **Ajuan**.If I feel really happy I turn to my good form **Annelia.**

Rainbow: She is even more worse then Rarity in her Ajuan form if you ask me!

Rarity: is that a compliment or an insult?

Pinkie: maybe both!

Rarity:uhhh...anyways I love Ashley's hair when she is in Annelia form it sort of looks like our Princess! Tell me why do you have wings and horn in that form if you are related to a tiger?

Ashley: My mom was related to an Alicorn my dad was related to a Lion. My dad only had a dark side form and my mom only had a good side form and I have both.

All:CCCCCOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL


	15. Chapter 15

Caption Awesome: Me: Nice, I didn't think I'd see it. I'm so proud of myself :)  
Unknown: This was amazing. Though I figured Ashley would let Sophia do it.  
Me: Props to the both of you.  
Unknown: Now, Rarity, as i promised *opens a portal* This leads to a mine filled with the most precious gems. They regenerate every few days, so you'll never run out.  
Me: Sophia, you are amazing at that. Good luck, girls. Oh, I haven't forgotten my promise either.

Rarity:OH...MY HEAVONS!

Pinkie: Oh come on rarity they are just gems!(uses magic remember the spell is still not off)Lets change that.

Rarity:NO PINKIE PIE NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
!

Ashley: sorry felt like doing that!

But it was too late Pinkie already changed all the gems into junk food.

Pinkie: There! MUCH BETTER!

Rarity: I am goanna...DESTROY YOU!

All: your dead...

Pinkie: I will just make a spell to erase her memory of the portal.(Horn and wings disappear)WHAT!WHAT HAPPENED!

Rainbow: Looks like the spell wore out...early...

* * *

In the bakery...

Guard: WE KNOW YOU ARE NOT THE PRINCESS WHO ARE YOU!

Princess Celestia(or should I say NOT Princess Celestia)looked at them with a nervous smile.

Guard: TELL US YOU BIG FAT PHONY PONY!(I DID NOT TYPE THAT!)

Then Celestia's horn and wings appeared

Princess did you call me?

Guard:Uh Princess...I am deeply sorry I-

Princess: I think it is very RUDE to call ponies that.

Guard:I-

Princess: YOU ARE GROUNDED!(I know right a princess grounding a guard?)


	16. Chapter 16

FireSpeed:DashI dare you to get drunk and walk up to Twilight.  
PinkieI dare you to eat many cupcakes as you can.  
Ashley (If you're acceptable)Wear a fake mustache

Rainbow: wait...GET DRUNK? Are you serious?!

Ashley:Yeah...this might get ugly...

Sophia: Rules are the Rules!

Rainbow:fine...

a few minutes later.

Rainbow walks up to Twilight with a dumb face while Twilight is reading a book "how to control drunk people for dummies"

Rainbow:Hey...(hiccup) Twilight.

Twilight slowly looks up from her book and then gets fear in her eyes.

Twilight:Rainbow...um...(gets book)OH!Sit down in that chaor over there(if I get her to go to sleep there will be no problems...but the hard part is HOW do I make her go to sleep)Twilight thought.

Then a light bulb appeared above the unicorns head.(YES THATS IT!SHE USALLY GETS TSLEEPY WHEN I TALKE TO MUCH!)

Twilight then sat next to Rainbow.

Twilight:So...Rainbow...um wasn't it weird that that fox had two tails but in the same time he was adorable!He also had those hand thingies but he was wearing these...gloves and these shoes that I never seen be-

Rainbow then covered Twilight's mouth with her hoof.

Rainbow:Twilight just(burp)stop you are making me sleepy

Twilight:(THAT IS THE POINT!)

Rainbow:What it looks like to me is that...(hiccup)you have a crush on that hairy thing.

Twilight blushed.

Rainbow:and guessed what?That blue dude looks pretty handsome...

Ashley:OH for...uh fine keep on typing!(you know who I am talking to.)

Rainbow:Those eyes really got me and that cute smirk of his...(hiccup) no wonder A-

Ashley:THATS IT!(Tackles Rainbow)

an hour after that...

Rainbow:i...I said that...

Ashley:yup...


	17. Chapter 17

Aura the hedgehog:

Hold up guys Dark Guardian here has a dare for Rainbow

Dark Guardian: Rainbow I dare you to fight Nick, like how I've seen it in "Fighting is Magic" only you will have our aura abilities and attacks that we will pass on to you.

Nick: Me...fight her?

Rainbow: Lets get this over with.

Nick puts a nervous smile. And looks at Ashley

Nick: help...me...

Ashley:Your on your own on this one.

Rainbow dash charges at Nick and yells...

"AURA BLAST!"

Nick blinks twice and runs right behind Ashley.

Nick: How can I fight if she has a power of...well...I don't know...a GOD!

Rainbow:Stop being such a chicken and fight me!

Rainbow kicks Nick in the face and he falls down.

he gets up and wipes blood out of his mouth.

Nick:Oh...you...are going to PAY FOR THAT!

Without warning Nick punches Rainbow in the gut and zooms behind her to throw her to a wall.

Rainbow gets up and gets Nick's leg and spin him around the throws him in the air and punches his face(again)

The Pegasus get a cloud and bucks it. Nick grins and sucks all the lightning out of it to make his SPECIAL attack.

Ashley's eyes widened"no no no no not this attack" she thought.

She then tackles Nick and his attack shoots a tree which makes it into ashes.

Ashley: don't you EVER do that again,remember last time?!

Nick:...

Ashley: Exactly.

Rainbow: Oh come on! Things were getting interesting!

Twilight:I guess you think it would be interesting turning into ashes.

Rainbow:...

Twilight:Exactly


	18. Chapter 18

bronysonicfan0000

Hey, Fluttershy, could I have a hug.

Fluttershy:Of course you can, plus I have been wanting one. After all those...pranks...

Everypony faces Ashley and Rainbow.

Rainbow: Don't look at us!

Ashley: Yeah we did not do anything!


	19. Chapter 19

all I say is SORRRRRRYYYYYY!

I posted the wrong one sorry!I did not mean to do that!I will fix it immediately REALLY SORRY!


	20. Chapter 20

SonicMX 10/18/13 . chapter 15

Awesome XD  
Got another six plus two.  
Dash: you know Sonic, u kissed him out of a dare! But do you know Sonic.E.X.E.? If not, play his game. *evil laugh*  
Twilight: Turn all of the snacks in pinkies snack storage into brocalli.  
Pinkie: go eat something in your snack storage.  
Spike: where's A pink mustache. (Markiplier reference)  
Rarirty: Give spike a kiss. He deserves it.  
Fluttershy: if u want, can u sing Flad You Came?  
Applejack: how ya feeling? After that fall...  
Ashly: what story should I TRY and update next?

Ranbow:his game...uh ok...what's up with the evil laugh?

Ashley:uh...

a few minutes later...

you here a really big scream coming from somebody's house.

all(except Ashley):AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Ashley: They didn't technically play Sonic exe they played...Pinkie exe...

Pinkie:I would never do that!I swear!

Rainbow eye is twitching.

Ashley:I have seen worse...

* * *

Twilight: Finally some healthy food now! It has been a while since Applejack is in the hospital.(uses magic)

Pinkie: But Twilight! Cupcakes and sweet are good for you!

Ashley: not rainbow cupcakes...

All: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Ashley:Nothing...

Twilight:Now...eat your broccoli!

Rainbow:Seriosly Twi?

Twilight:Yes...it is good for you now eat it!

All the ponies groan and star eating. Of course Pinkie puts colorful sprinkles. Ashley puts melted cheese.

Rainbow:Can I have some?

Ashley: Fine...but just a little bit.

* * *

Pinkie I already did and t was not really good... I BLWAAAA(BARFS INTO A BOWL)...UH...never should eat broccoli with sprinkles...

Ashley and Rainbow: FAIL!

* * *

Spike:A pink musthash?Really I am a man not a girl!

Rarity: But Spike that mustache would look adorable on you!

Ashley: Talking about mustaches, firespeed dared me to do that dare but I forgot so...

Ashley stooled the pink mustache from Spke.

Spike:HEY!Give it back!

Rainbow: But I thought you said pink was for girls.

Spike: But Rarity said it looks cute on me!

Sophia: Too bad so sad!

Spike glares at Sophia and tackles her.

Ashley:Great...

* * *

Rarity: A kiss?Ok if you ask for it...

Ashley:I am NOT letting you touch the keyboard...not again!

Sophia:Plllleeeaaaasssseee!

Ashley:No!I write it...simple...uh.

Ashley stares at the computer thinking "how do you do this?"

Uh...when...er...Rarity kissed him...Spike turned red as

a tomato and fell on the floor...

Sophia: Good enough...

Rarity:Oh my!Did I kill him!

Rainbow:Yup...by love...

* * *

Fluttershy:Flad you came? I don't think I know this song...

Ashley: I think he means glad you came.

Fluttershy:Um ok...

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came.

* * *

Applejack:Well I am felin' mighty better have a few pains but I will be ok.

Then the mane six and the cross group comes.

Twilight: We are truly sorry what happen.

Pinkie: I am the one who is suppose to be sorry, I was the one who yelled'JUMP!'

Applejack: It is ok, you all already told me 20 times. I forgive you.

Ashley: We gave you some applepie...just In case you were hungary.

Sophia: And some apple cider.

Rainbow: I still feel guilty for not catching you...

Applejack: It is ok Rainbow you didn't know.

Twilight: Well, hope you get better AJ.

Fluttershy: Yeah take care.

Rarity: Oh wait one question Applejack, you want me to fix your hat?

Applejack: Why?

Rarity: It is sort of...well messed up...

Applejack: Fine...

* * *

Ashley:That is easy! High School Crushes: Sonic and Rainbow Dash/ Equestria girls based. A new student enrolls into Rainbow's school and... Well, he's faster, stronger, and 20 percent cooler than her! She hates him for it, but why does she smile whenever he talks to her?! (Human DashXSonic)

Ashley:Not because I like romance..I just like Sondash...

Sophia: Or do you just like hmph!(that is Ashley covering Sophia's mouth with her hand)

Ashley:Dont even think about it!

Rainbow:What was she about to say?

Ashley: Nothing!


End file.
